


Выбора у меня нет (но все же я выберу тебя).

by babyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyx/pseuds/babyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бриенна хочет знать, почему Джейме вернулся за ней. Джейме думает над ответом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбора у меня нет (но все же я выберу тебя).

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't have a choice (but I still choose you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802314) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



У нее ушло больше времени, чем он думал, чтобы задать вопрос. Они ехали позади прочих членов отряда, и несколько часов провели в молчании, и на довольно приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Сказать по правде, Джейме был весьма рад этой дистанции между ними. Вряд ли он в ближайшем будущем захочет вновь прокатиться на одной лошади с Бриенной. Нет, против самой Бриенны он ничего не имеет. Надо сказать, она держалась потрясающе.

Джейме прикрыл глаза: виски ломило. Ноющая боль в голове прекрасно дополняла тупую пульсацию в том месте, где должна быть его рука. И он все не мог поверить, что скоро вернется домой - в Королевскую гавань, - вернется к Серсее.

А что будет потом? Вряд ли что-то хорошее. В королевской гвардии предпочитают двуруких рыцарей. И в голову все время лезло, что таких же предпочитает и Серсея.

\- Сир Джейме?

Он обернулся. Бриенна чуть пришпорила лошадь, догоняя его. До сих пор удивительно слышать от нее « _Сир Джейме_ », вместо « _Цареубийца_ ». Может быть тогда, в банях Харенхолла он попросил ее вслух, хоть ему казалось, что он лишь подумал об этом. Но даже если и вслух, он не ожидал, что она уступит. Он никогда не встречал никого похожего на нее. Он и не знал, что такие вообще _бывают_.

\- Леди Бриенна, - поддразнивая ее, он слегка растянул имя.

\- Почему… – она замялась, собираясь с духом. Их взгляды встретились. Все же у нее удивительные глаза, - Почему ты вернулся?

Ее лицо серьезно, брови чуть нахмурены, короткие волосы путает ветер, на щеках румянец. Она выглядит лучше, чем раньше, здоровее. Хотя и тогда, в Харенхолле она не выглядела такой уж разбитой, стоя над ним в той ванне. Она выглядела очень даже - ну… здоровой.

Впрочем, это здесь ни при чем.

Она из тех редких женщин, которые лучше выглядят на природе. Но опять же, может, и другие женщины выглядели бы не хуже, будь у них возможность. Но мужчины предпочитают держать женщин в красивых башнях. Или в медвежьих ямах.

Она все еще ждала ответа, но он не мог сказать это серьезно - не знал, как. Лучше вместо этого ее поддразнить. Он уж и не помнил, когда последний раз предоставлялась возможность, не омраченная какой-нибудь мелочью, вроде отрубания конечностей, или угрозы изнасилования.

\- Я подумал, что твое миленькое розовое платье отлично подходит для такого героического спасения.

Ее живой взгляд разом потух. Как ему будет не хватать этого взгляда.

\- Что? – спросил он невинно.

После секундного колебания, она ответила:

\- Ничего, - и начала поворачивать лошадь. Джейме почувствовал укол совести.

Вся его жизнь последнее время состоит из уколов совести по отношению к Бриенне Тартской.

 - Я не мог просто стоять и смотреть, как тебя мучают, - вырвалось от него, - Не после… - _Того, как ты не дала мне умереть_ , он запнулся и закончил неловко: - Всего…

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо. _Какого дьявола она там видит?_ Наконец, она сказала:

\- Спасибо! – и в голосе не было обычной ее сдержанности.

\- Не благодари. Ты бы сделала то же самое.

Она кивнула, и благородная простота этого жеста заставила его задуматься об извращенности этого мира, где ее сделали объектом для насмешек. Ее, намного лучшую большинства из них.

Миг спустя, она приоткрыла рот, словно намереваясь сказать что-то, но затем раздумала.

\- Что? – спросил Джейме осторожно.

Уголки ее губ слегка дрогнули:

\- Я бы не стала прыгать в яму без оружия.

_Похоже, она прямо-таки напрашивается на словесную пикировку._

\- Я действовал по наитию! – возразил он, - Разве леди не считают это удалью?

\- Только не когда это так глупо.

\- Да уж, - Джейме притворно покачал головой. - Как я и думал. И трех часов не прошло, а я уж жалею, что не оставил тебя с медведем.

\- Не прошло и трех часов, а я уж жалею, что не осталась с ним.

Джейме рассмеялся, и Бриенна тоже улыбнулась, но опустила голову, словно пытаясь скрыть это. Она вообще когда-нибудь смеется? Может, она и не умеет. Что может заставить ее?

_Он_ может заставить.

Даже если потребуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, как это сделать, Джейме был уверен, что справится.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – ее голос все еще искрился весельем.

_Намечаю план, как заставить тебя смеяться, хочешь ты того, или нет_. Лучше этого не говорить.

\- Ты слишком сурова ко мне, знаешь ли, - ответил он вместо того.

\- О, бедняга.

\- Я не _выбирал_ , прыгать за тобой в яму, или нет. Я просто… сделал это.

Возможно, он уже когда-то говорил ей что-то о свободе выбора. Когда он произнес эти слова, в них вдруг почудилось что-то знакомое. Но точно вспомнить он не мог, слишком уж много всего произошло с тех пор. Те дни, когда она вела его по полям и лугам на веревке, словно пса, вспоминались как сон. Но он точно помнил, что и тогда он не мог ненавидеть ее.

Судя по ее виду, ей тоже вспомнились его слова. После колебания, она искренне сказала:

\- Я рада, что ты это сделал. Прости, что сомневалась в твоих приемах.

\- Нет, нет, - возразил он, - Тут ты права: прием был весьма сомнительный.

\- Зато храбрый, - она взглянула на него. Ее глаза казались особенно яркими на фоне серого неба. Он готов был поклясться, что никогда еще они не были такими синими. Возможно, все дело в этом нелепом платье…

На краткий миг он представил ее рыцарем Королевской гвардии. Не на службе у Джоффри, конечно, этому точно не бывать. У какого-нибудь хорошего, благородного короля, какие всегда бывают в песнях, но не в жизни. Они бы сражались на одной стороне, и она напоминала бы ему, что такое храбрость.

Королевская Гавань не место для таких как она.

Королевская Гавань – нет, но где ж тогда?

На службе Леди Кейтелин, возможно. Она вернула бы девчонок Старков домой. Сдержала бы свою клятву.

Она все еще смотрела на него. Нет, серьезно, ни у кого не должно быть таких глаз, это просто нечестно.

\- Ну, - сказал он, - Разве не для этого мы, рыцари, существуем: ради храбрости?

На мгновение ему показалось, что она попалась на это его «мы». Она издала какой-то звук, вроде смеха, и одновременно совсем нет. Чуть громче вздоха, или легкого всхлипа.

Но быстро справилась с собой. Все же это Бриенна.

\- И еще бескорыстия, - вот все что она сказала.

Прежде он, вероятно, воспринял бы это как издевку, но теперь понимал, что она говорит честно. Она позволила оставить себя на растерзание скоморохам, взяв с него взамен лишь обещание.

Таким и должен быть настоящий рыцарь.

\- Итак, - начал он весело, желая прекратить эту сентиментальную игру в гляделки, пока она не затянулась до бесконечности. Никому из них это не нужно. – Что ты собираешься делать после того, как мы добьемся воссоединения девчонок Старков с их  леди-матерью?

\- Я подумаю об этом после того, как я – _мы_ это осуществим. А до того мне довольно и выполнения клятвы.

\- До чего ж ты скучная. Ну давай, придумай хоть что-то.

\- Ладно, - она возвела очи горе, - Я бы хотела сменить это платье.

\- Что? Но платье так тебе идет.

\- Замолчи.

\- Нет, я точно говорю. Даже медведь был сражен. Он так хотел обнять тебя. Мысль о том, что я прервал…

\- А, ну да, - вздохнула Бриенна, - Ты _никогда_ не замолкаешь.

Но он знал, что замолчать ему придется, и скоро. Оставить ее и вернуться к своей прежней жизни.

Но пока этого еще не случилось.

Так что Джейме воспринял ее слова как приглашение и продолжил говрить.


End file.
